First of Many
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: This is my version of what would've happened if Sarah hadn't known that Jesse was turning Ethan. Set after season 1 finale. Fluff!
1. Team F

**Okay, this is a fic about what would've happened if Sarah didn't know that Jesse was turning Ethan. Enjoy and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

Jesse threw Ethan over the desk in the chemistry room, and Ethan hurriedly got up to break the desk and throw a stake at him, but he was already behind him. He dragged him to the front of the room.

"Since Sarah can't join us, guess you'll have to." Jesse said, taking his wrist and digging his fangs into his flesh and leaving him there so he could go find Sarah.

"Sorry, Sarah. Guess the offer's off since you can't make up your mind." He told her.

"What? You never give up this easily… unless… Ethan!" She said running in super-speed, tracing him by the smell of his blood, Ericka right behind her. She stopped in the doorway of the chemistry room to a passed out Ethan with a bite in his wrist.

"Oh no… I'm too late." She said and dropped to her knees. "Erica, can you go get Benny?" Erica nodded and left. Ethan gasped and his eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was Sarah sitting next to him.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked. "Last thing I remember Jesse was attacking me… and then pain…" His eyes widened and he looked at Sarah and pointed to himself and then his mouth and then her. "I'm… ?"

"A fledgling" She confirmed. "I'm so sorry, Ethan. I should have been here. It's killing me." He pulled her into an warm embrace.

"I know you would have, Sarah. It's okay. Here's the good part; you won't be alone forever, you'll have me!" He said and she smiled. Their faces edged closer, lips almost meeting.

"Ethan!" Benny exclaimed, ruining the moment. "You okay?"

"I will be. What did Erica tell you?" Ethan replied.

"Nothing, except the fact that you got hurt." Benny told him.

"Well…" Ethan said, and looked at Sarah, who was now standing next to Erica. He got up and walked over to them. "I'm on team F." Benny looked really shocked.

"Whoa… Dude." He whispered. A very Benny reaction.

"Come on, I'll drive us to Benny's house. We should have his Grandma check Ethan out." Sarah said. When they got there, She was waiting for them because Benny called and told her it was an emergency.

"What happened?" Grandma asked Benny.

"Ethan's a fledgling. It was Jesse, the vamp we killed the first time." Benny's Grandma gasped. She went over to Ethan and checked him out.

"Well, he's a fledgling alright; and a very strong one at that. This Jesse must've been very powerful."

"You have no idea." Sarah said.

"Well, Ethan dear you have two choices. You could chose the Sarah diet or the Ericka diet." B's Grandma said.

"Oh, Sarah's for sure. I can't hurt anyone." Sarah smiled and Benny threw him a brown juicebox filled with blood substitute.

"Drink up!" and he did.

"It's not that bad," He said.

"We'll stock up your mini-fridge tomorrow, E." Benny said and yawned. "But for now, I'm going to sleep. Go have a vampire party or something." He said and went upstairs; receiving good night's from everyone. They actually decided not to have a vampire party, but Ethan and Sarah laid in Ethan's bed all night talking.

"I can't believe I'm a fledgling." Ethan whispered.

"Me neither. I was so focused on not having this happen to you, but I think it was meant to be. I think we're a package deal." Sarah responded.

"I-I love you, Sarah. Forever."

"I love you too, forever and ever and ever." She replied, pulling Ethan into a hug. He smiled at her.

They leaned in for the first kiss of many.


	2. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV.**

Sarah left at about dawn, so Ethan's parents wouldn't find out she was there. His alarm clock went off, telling him it was okay to go downstairs.

"Morning, Jane." He said.

"Hey Ethan, are you feeling better?" Jane asked, motioning to his wrist that was wrapped.

"Uh… yeah, thanks. Hey, I'm going to go have breakfast with Benny, so tell mom and dad that when they come down." He said and ran to the door, a little faster than he should have. Benny slept in, as usual so he went to find his girlfriend for breakfast. He jumped up onto her balcony and knocked on the door, She opened it.

"Hey Ethan, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, just a little thirsty." He told her. She opened her mini fridge and took out two boxes.

"Here we'll take it to go, we gotta get to school." She said. They got in the car and drove to school. They got there fifteen minutes early, so they sat on the hood of the trunk and "ate" their breakfast. When they finished, they intertwined their fingers and walked in the school, with everybody staring at them wondering how a guy like Ethan managed to get a girl like Sarah. They went to Ethan's locker first and then Sarah gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left to go to her locker. Benny's jaw dropped.

"HOW?!"

"Long story." Ethan said. "Come on, we're gonna be late for homeroom." So they headed there. A couple hours later, they went to lunch. The only one at the table that had an actual lunch was Benny. The four vampires had dark water bottles filled with blood (Erica and Rory) or substitute (Ethan and Sarah).

"Hey Ethan, why don't you have a lunch?" Rory asked. Erica whispered in his ear what happened.

"Ooooh, I see." He said and high-fived Ethan.

When school was over, they went to the store to buy a mini-fridge for Ethan's room, then they went to Benny's house to stock it up. They hid it in his closet and put a key lock on the closet so Jane wouldn't find it. They had decided to keep it a secret from her. Ethan picked up his journal and a pen.

_Vampire day 1:_

_Today was different. Very different. For one thing, Sarah's my frickin' girlfriend! Who would've guessed? The blood substitute isn't terrible, but my body naturally is craving human blood. I'm going to talk to Sarah tonight, to see if we want to stay fledglings or possibly become full vampires. It's not like we need anything else, we have each other. Plus, Erica managed to somehow charm a doctor into giving her a whole room stocked full of blood and the credentials for more. Oh, Sarah's here._

He set the pen down.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to be full vampires?" She asked, and he was shocked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why the sudden change?"

"Because I was talking to Benny's Grandma, and she told me she just finished going through every one of her books, and there's no cure. At all. So, why have our mortal bodies die?" She said. "Plus, we don't have to hurt anyone, because we can just get it from Erica." She concluded.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Good, because I brought some with…" She said and took a bag out of her purse. They both took a sip.

"Mmmmmm…. That's _really _good." He said.

"Guess we're gonna be together _forever _now…" she said, and they kissed.


	3. A New Family

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MBAV.**

It had been about a month since Ethan had been turned and he was still getting used to living life as a vampire. Sarah had been coming to his house every night and talking to him. Life was pretty good. They were now full vampires, and they felt so much stronger. They switched off between substitute and human blood. Their relationship was very strong, and Ethan had a happy life. Until… he got the call.

"Excuse me, is this Ethan Morgan?" The voice said.

"Yes, this is him. Can I ask who's calling?"

"This is Veronica Dale, I'm a police officer. I am here at the scene of a car crash, it's your parents. They're gone. Your little sister is here at the station asking for you."

"Oh… my gosh. I'll be right there. Tell her I'll be there in two minutes." He said, clicked end.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Morgan?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, my parents just died in a car crash and I really need to go comfort my little sister. Can I please be excused?" The teacher nodded and wrote a pass. "Can you write one for my girlfriend, Sarah Knight too? She's my sister's babysitter." The teacher wrote both up and Ethan sped out of the classroom and ran super-speed to Sarah's room, showed her teacher the pass, and took her hand and they ran super-fast to the police station.

"Ethan!" Jane yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran to him and hugged him. He picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"Are you okay, Janey?" He asked her. She shook her head no and cried some more. Sarah come over and hugged her and Ethan. Ethan gave Jane another hug and passed her to Sarah. "I need to go talk to Veronica." He walked over to the front desk with the nametag _Veronica Dale_. "Hi, Veronica. I'm Ethan Morgan." He said and held out his hand. She shook it.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I called you here because we need to discuss what's going to happen to your little sister, Jane." She pulled out a slip of paper. "It says on your parent's will that she is to be left with you. But since you are under-age to be a legal guardian, she is entrusted to Mrs. Weir as the guardian, but you are to take care of her. You also get the house that you are in. Which means you'll have to get a job and be able to keep up the payment. We understand that you are still young and this is a lot to ask, but can you do it?"

"Absolutely. I'll be able to take care of Jane, have a job and go to school." He said a little shakily. Sarah walked up to Ethan, still holding Jane.

"Sweetie, you can put my name on the lease too, so I can help pay." She told him.

"As long as you move in with me." He replied. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll need your name, Miss." Veronica said to Sarah.

"Sarah Knight." Sarah responded. Ethan and Sarah had to sign a couple of lines and initial things, but soon they were on their way home.

"So you guys… are my parents now?" Jane asked.

"Pretty much, Jane." Ethan said.

"Ethan, I was in that car crash. I saw mommy and daddy die. They told me they loved me and to tell you they loved you and to take care of me. They also said to tell Sarah she would make a very good wife for Ethan someday." Jane said, beginning to cry again. Since Ethan was driving, Sarah went to the backseat to hug Jane.

"It's gonna be okay, Janey. We're going to be the best parents we can to you." She told her.

"I know, it's just going to be weird." Jane said. Sarah nodded and hugged Jane again. When they got home, Sarah ran back to school to pick up the work they needed for the next week after explaining their situation to the office and that they would be out for the next week because of it. Ethan called Jane's school and excused her for this week. They then went to the grocery store and bought groceries, paint and some new bedsheets. For the next week, they turned Ethan's room into a guest room, painted Ethan's parent's bedroom, got a whole new furniture set for the room, put the new sheets on and re-arranged it so it was their room instead of their parent's. They also put up new pictures of Ethan, Sarah, Jane, Erica, Benny and Rory. They also left pictures up of the Morgan family, too. Just to keep the memory alive. When they were finished, it truly seemed like their house. They actually added a room off of Ethan and Sarah's closet just to hide their blood and substitute. Each night they had a family dinner, Ethan and Sarah eating a small amount of food, just so Jane didn't freak out.

"You two are vampires aren't you?" Jane asked and Ethan and Sarah looked shocked at first, then nodded.

"Don't worry, we're under control around humans. It took some practice, but we're okay. We promise." Ethan told her, then he took Sarah's hand and continued to enjoy their family dinner.


	4. Jane's Birthday

It was Jane's birthday. Sarah had been up all night planning her surprise party, not that it mattered because she doesn't sleep… Jane stretched and went downstairs.

"Happy birthday!" Ethan said, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. "Would you like a ride to your royal breakfast, princess?" He asked and she climbed onto his back and he took her into the kitchen where Sarah had made chocolate-chip pancakes for her.

"Thanks guys!" She said, diving into her pancakes while Ethan went over to put his arm around Sarah and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ethan, can you guys take me to school super-speed? Pleaseee?" She begged.

"Fine, but only since it's your birthday." He said. Ethan ran her to school while Sarah cleaned the dishes. Benny walked into the door for the first time since the remodeling.

"Whooaa… it looks so different! I wanna see the rest of the house!" He ran upstairs. "Umm why do you guys have a bed? Nevermind, I don't want to know." He said and shuddered.

"It's for show, smart one." Sarah said in a "duh" voice. "Come on, help me decorate before we have to go to school." She told him and he helped, the house was decorated by the time Ethan got home.

"Wow, it look fantastic in here! Oh, hey B. What's up?" He said when he got home.

"The sky. Come on, we gotta go to school!" Benny replied.

"Uh… okay?" And they went to school. After school, Sarah went to get Jane and the others went back to the house to hide. Suddenly, Jane opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled and Jane had the hugest smile on her face. Then, they ate the princess cake and opened presents.

"You're a really good party planner." Ethan said, kissing Sarah's forehead.

"I know." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist.


End file.
